justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mehdi Kerkouche
Information retrieved from just-dance.ubi.com About Mehdi Kerkouche 'is more than just one of the dancers in the game. As a choreographer and dancer, his impressive career has taken him around the world with projects as diverse as teaching dance routines and taking part in fashion shows. Thanks to his love of dancing, Mehdi has choreographed quite a few songs for Just Dance, but you may not know that he is also the featured dancer on ''Pump It,[[ Crucified| Crucified]],'' Beauty and a Beat, ''Bad Romance official, and Kiss You! Q&A '''What made you want to dance, and how long have you been dancing? I started dancing when I was 6, trying to copy music videos from artists I liked on TV. Later, my mother signed me up for jazz dance lessons. You're now a successful dancer and choreographer. Where you get your inspiration from when you create a dance routine? It all depends on the project - inspiration can come from all sorts of places! First of all the music, what the lyrics convey, the different types of sounds, an image that inspires me, or a theme... What's your favorite dance style and why? I think of myself as a jazz dancer with urban touches. I use various styles like hip-hop, dancehall, and contemporary dance to give my movements as many influences as possible. The community knows you now and watch your videos on YouTube. What advice would you give to dancers who want to improve their skills? If some of them really want to become dancers, I would say you have to be as curious as possible and not just practice in front of your computer! You have to get out, take lessons, train with friends, see shows, and create your own!!! This line of work only really pays off if you're 100% dedicated to being the best you can. You were on the jury for the Just Dance World Cup. Did you enjoy it? It was amazing! We met fans of the game from all over the world who knew even the most complicated moves by heart. After initially creating the game without feedback from the public, it was a real pleasure to see that people appreciate the work we've done. After the World Cup, you're now one of the game's VIPs. Just Dancers are going to to be able to dance with you to “It’s my Birthday”. Do you have anything to say to them? I'm so pleased to be a Just Dance VIP ;) and It’s My Bday is one of my favorite routines from last year's game. It was a real pleasure to choreograph and dance to! Gallery JDNews-2015-03-05-MehdiVIP_195705.jpg|Mehdi Kerkouche JDNews-2015-03-05-THUMB-MehdiVIP_195704.jpg MehdiBox.jpg|Mehdi Kerkouche's Twitter/Youtube profile picture mehdipart1.png|Mehdi in part 1 of behind the scenes of Just Dance 3 mehdipart2.png|Mehdi in part 2 of behind the scenes of Just Dance 3 mehdipart3.jpg|Mehdi in part 3 of behind the scenes of Just Dance 3 VIP Just Dance 2015 - It's My Birthday VIP - Mehdi Kerkouche See Also *Aurélie Sériné *Mouss Otakool Category:Choreographers Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Just Dance VIP